Our Own Fur
by Bliss in the Other
Summary: RL/OC rated for language/rape. Songfic! Please REVIEW! MCR, AFI, The Beatles! Don't own anything...except Mazzy and the plot.
1. Drowning Lessons by My Chemical Romance

Our Own Fur

Setting~ This takes place during the third Harry Potter book, when Remus Lupin is a teacher. This is the story of what happens to Mazzy when it gets close to the full moon, and a werewolf must satisfy their urges. See my other story _The Mighty Maz_ for a more in depth explanation of why the characters act the way that they do, the only difference is that Percy is not at all a part of this story.

Rated R for Rape and language.

~~~Chapter 1:Drowning Lessons by My Chemical Romance

If I had known what would happen when I went to meet him I never would have gone down. But I did, and what happened there is something that I will never forget…

* * *

Remus and I were walking along one of the many paths crossing over the grounds. He hadn't been away from my side for days. I wouldn't have minded much, had it not been for the way that he was not trying to spend time with _me_, but trying to keep others from doing just that. And I had seen the looks that he gave me. Looks that made me feel naked, vulnerable, sick. But worse than that, is the way that the fox in me feels almost _proud_ that it's me he looks at like that.

I was shaken from my thoughts by someone calling my name. I looked up and saw the twins standing at the crest of the hill next to the path Remus and I followed. I readjusted my bag and ran off up the hill. When I reached the twins I looked back over my shoulder at Remus. The look he was giving me was that of a wolf on a hunt.

* * *

Remus was sitting at his desk when I came into his classroom. He looked up at me as I walked around his desk and ripped his chair around.

_Without a sound I took her down  
and dressed in red and blue I squeezed  
Imaginary wedding gown  
That you can't wear in front of me  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet  
Lets say goodbye, the hundredth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again  
Tomorrow we'll do it again  
_

"Remus what is going on? You've never acted like this before and…and…it's _scaring_ me. I want to know what's going through your mind when you look at me like _that_." He stood up and I backed away. There were mere centimeters between us and Remus looked like he wanted to close that distance. He was looking at me again with the same hungry eyes that he had before.

_I dragged her down I put her out  
And back there I left her where no one could see  
And lifeless cold into this well  
I stared as this moment was held for me  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet  
Let's say goodbye, the hundredth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again  
_

"They don't appreciate you."

"Yes they do!"

"Not all of you. Not what you can do. Not the way I would." He circled around me until we both stood in the middle of the room. He let his hands rest on my sides.

"Remus please don't do this…" He brushed his lips so lightly against mine that I could barely feel it.

_I never thought it'd be this way  
Just me and you, we're here alone  
And if you stay, all I'm asking for is  
A thousand bodies piled up  
I never thought would be enough  
To show you just what I've been thinking_

"I won't hurt you." I could hear the husky wolf tone behind his voice. I was paralyzed. Completely frozen. I couldn't move at all as he kissed his way down my face. He slid his hands under my shirt stopping just under my bra. He pulled his hands out, undid the buttons on my shirt until he became impatient, and ripped the cloth away from my body. I winced at the tearing sound and I could feel the pressure behind my eyes build. I hadn't cried in years.

_And I'll keep on making more  
Just to prove that I adore  
Every inch of sanity  
All I'm asking for is, all I'm asking for is  
_

Remus sat me down on the floor then went down on his knees and undid my bra. He kissed his way down between my breasts and stooped to suck on one nipple then the other. I clenched my jaw shut tighter, determined not to give off any reaction. Above me he removed his robes and shirt. He took one of my hands and pulled it to his mouth. He kissed it gently then bent over me and pressed it to his chest. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and it traced over everything it could find.

_These hands stained red  
From the times that I've killed you and then  
We can wash down this engagement ring  
With poison and kerosene  
We'll laugh as we die  
And we'll celebrate the end of things  
With cheap champagne  
_

He pulled away again and began to undo my skirt, while he kissed, licked, and bit at every exposed inch of me. Once I lay fully exposed he began to undo his pants, then there we both were. A wolf without his fur, and a fox too afraid to claim hers.

_  
Without, without a sound _

_Without, without a sound_

_And I wish you away  
Without a sound  
And I wish you away_

Remus brought his mouth to my opening and inserted his tongue. I squirmed unconsciously at the pleasure I didn't want him to give me. He pulled his tongue out and kissed his way back up to my neck where he bit down, adding another opening to the dozens of bleeding wounds on the rest of my body. He positioned himself over my opening and thrust in…hard.

_Without a sound, without a sound  
And I wish you away  
_

He thrust with a rhythm that I had never felt before. And I hated that it didn't hurt. I needed him to hurt me. I needed him to beat me and bite me rip me…so that I could hate him as much as the pleasure writhing inside of me. I needed him to hate me, because I didn't understand what he was doing to me. Because he sure as hell wasn't raping me. Because he wasn't being cruel. Because this felt more like making love than anything else. Oh, God, I'm going to be sick…

_Without a sound, without a sound  
And I wish you away_

As Remus exploded inside of me an earsplitting howl ripped from his throat. I looked up at him just before everything went black…there was no human left in his eyes.

_Without a sound, without a sound  
And I wish you away  
_


	2. Kiss and Control by AFI

~~~Chapter 2 Kiss and Control by AFI {PLEASE REVIEW!!!}_  
_

Severus Snape was annoyed as he walked down the corridor to Professor Lupin's classroom. The wolf had not come down to the dungeons to pick up his potion and now poor Severus had to go deliver it.

_Watch the stars,  
Turn you to nothing.  
Now blush and smile as they whisk you away._

He came upon the classroom door at the same time an earthshaking howl shot from the other side of the wood and stone. _Is that bastard trying to give himself away?_ Severus thought as he ripped the door open. He was in shock from the scene that met his eyes.

_  
Part your lips a bit more,  
I'll swallow your fear.  
I will show you how.  
All the bite marks impress  
A need to be here,  
A need to see._

Mazzy…Lupin…floor…naked…MAZZY!

_City lights, like rain,  
Dance and explode.  
Fall upon debutantes_

Lupin looked up at him and gave off a deep throaty growl. Severus regained the ability to think and shot a powerful stunning spell at the wolf. The power of the spell was enough to send Lupin back crashing into the wall. Severus ran to Mazzy and wrapped her in his cloak. The blood trickling from the uncountable wounds on her naked body soaked through to his shirt. He ran as fast as he could from the room, pausing only to lock the door with his wand.

_Reeling from nights that  
Kiss and Control,  
All of our, broken hearts._

Inside the hospital wing he carefully laid her on the first bed he could see. Poppy rushed over to the bed and looked up at Severus.

_Velvet burns,  
The wrists while restraining..  
You blushed and smiled,  
And said you would stay._

"What has happened?"

_One more time seal my breath,  
I'll feed you the sky.  
I will show you how.  
Steal the glamour from death,  
And before you die,  
Oh, you should see.  
_

"I must have Albus here first." Poppy gestured to her office. Inside there was a fire place, next to which was a pot of flew powder. Severus took a pick of the ash-white powder and threw it into the fire place. He plunged his face into the emerald fire and shouted _Headmaster's office! _

_One more time seal my breath,  
I'll feed you the sky.  
I will show you how.  
Steal the glamour from death,  
And before you die,  
Oh, you should see.  
_

"Albus? You need to come to the hospital wing _now_! It's Mazzy…you need to hear this…" Albus Dumbledore nodded and Severus backed away from the fireplace. Albus came gracefully through the flames moments later. Both rushed back to the bed where Mazzy lay unconscious.

_City lights, like rain,  
Dance and explode.  
Fall upon debutantes_

Reeling from nights that  
Kiss and Control,  
All of our, broken hearts.

Hearrrrrrtssss.  
Ourrrrr heartssss.  


"Severus, what happened?" Poppy looked up at the man's pale face.

_"We all want to die like movie stars" you said _

_As you jumped from the height of our cutting room floor.  
While above us glowing, exploding, our dreams burst forth in light in death.  
Hold me and tell me,  
"We'll burn like stars. We'll burn as we fall. Watch as the city lights DANCE FOR US!"  
_

"Lupin…he…he…he _raped_ her. God I'm going to kill that damn wolf-faced bastard!" Severus shook with rage and Albus stepped in front of him before he could leave. Poppy looked faint.

_City lights, like rain,  
Dance and explode.  
Fall upon the pain of our lives,  
_

"Severus, where is he now?" There was even anger in Dumbledore's eyes. None of them could really believe that this was happening. _No one_ hurt Mazzy. Mazzy was always so on top of things, so in control, so indestructible, so _powerful_.

_  
Reeling from nights that  
Kiss and Control,  
Fall apart, the pain of our lives, has pain._

"I stunned him and locked him in his classroom. He'll still be there."

_Dance and explode._

City lights like rain  
City lights so caress me  


"Yes, well, Poppy please assess her injuries. Severus and I will wait until you are done." Before Poppy closed Severus and Dumbledore out, Severus grasped Mazzy's hand and bent down to kiss her fore head.

_Kiss and Control_

"We'll take care of you Mazzy"

_All of our, broken hearts._


	3. Across the Universe by The Beatles

Sorry forgot the disclaimer. Well blah, not mine, blah. Actually Mazzy IS mine. I thought I would end with a happy song.

~~~Chapter 3 Across the Universe by The Beatles_  
_

When I came to I was once again being violated. Well at least it felt that way. I was lying naked on a bed in what I hoped was that hospital wing. Poppy seemed to be assessing the damage Remus had done to my body. She looked up (or down?) at me and gasped as she saw that I was awake.

_Words are flying out like  
endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither while they pass  
They slip away across the universe_

"Oh, my dear girl. We'll make sure he never touches you again." I shook my head and Swung my legs over the side of the bed. I grabbed the robe that was sitting on the nightstand and wrapped it tightly around me. I pulled back the curtains and saw Dumbledore and Sev arguing in the back corner of the large hall. Sev looked up at me as I walked over to him.

_  
Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
are drifting thorough my open mind  
Possessing and caressing me  
_

"Mazzy…?" He Walked hesitantly towards me. I was getting annoyed. How delicate do these people think I am? I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his hair. He pulled back and held my face tightly while he pressed his lips to my forehead.

_Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
_

"Severus! Don't do that she's in shock, even if she doesn't show it." There was no way I was in shock. I looked outside. The moon was already high in the sky. All the sudden I could feel every emotion running through my blood. Anger, happiness, sorrow, joy, hate, love…desire.

_Images of broken light which  
dance before me like a million eyes  
That call me on and on across the universe  
_

I had to get to Remus. I had to find him before Dumbledore and most importantly Severus. Or better yet, to get Severus to take me there. Dumbledore left us saying that he wanted to think of a plan of action over night and deal with things in the morning. Poppy retired to her room. I was left with Sev and a plan.

_Thoughts meander like a  
restless wind inside a letter box  
they tumble blindly as  
they make their way across the universe  
_

"Sev, I-want-him-dead. And don't you dare make it quick. Put him through hell and let me watch." He searched my face. I knew that my eyes and hair would be black so that should atleast convince him a little. I only needed to give him an excuse to go down with me.

_Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world_

"Then we'll go now." He took my hand and led me out and down through the corridors of the dark school. As we came upon the door Sev began muttering the counter spell for the wards he had put on the lock. He pulled the door open. The room was completely silent. Off in the far corner of the room Remus was curled up in a little ball, rocking back and forth.

_Sounds of laughter shades of life  
are ringing through my open ears  
exciting and inviting me  
_

I turned back to Sev and put my hand on his chest as I looked up to kiss him. Through my eyes I told him that I would handle this. Through his I could see all the questions running through his mind. I looked back at Remus.

_Limitless undying love which  
shines around me like a million suns  
It calls me on and on across the universe  
_

I walked over to him and knelt down. I put my hand on Remus's back. He jumped up and pressed himself to the wall. I stood back up too. Then I kissed him.

_Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
_

"Mazzy? What are you doing? Please…I don't want to hurt you again. Just kill me now and end this." I kissed him again.

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

"I'm forgive you, Remus. I love you." He looked shocked for a while, then ever so slowly he brought his lips down on mine and kissed me more sweetly than anyone ever had before.

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

"I love you, Mazzy."

_Nothing's gonna change my world  
_


End file.
